


Cap's First Date

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: It's the captain's first date since emerging from the ice





	Cap's First Date

You twisted your hair around your fingers while looking at the menu. Steve had brought you to a fancy French restaurant to try and impress you. The atmosphere was tense due to the two of you only being work friends for a short while. At work, everything passes by so fast you hardly have time to actually talk about anything and tonight Steve suggests no work talk, which was hard.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Steve looked to you for an answer but you shook your head.

"Could we have another glass of wine please?" He asked as the waiter left, Steve leaned in, "you look very beautiful tonight, I can't believe you said yes to my offer"

"Are you kidding? A date with Steve Rogers. Who would pass that up? You've already got an audience" you nodded over to the people at the table behind him, giggling.

"I know we said no work talk, but have you noticed how cosy Wanda and Vision are getting?" Steve asked, your eyes widened, excited to gossip.

"Yes! I think Vision has a little crush. He's always making her food, giving her gifts, admiring her from afar. The best I've gotten out of you is-well I guess saving my life on missions" you both chuckled.

"I admit, I may have admired from afar and planned to give you flowers tonight but Tony said not to" you reached over and held Steve's hand.

"Don't take advice from Stark, you should know better by now. A lot of women appreciate your old-fashion charm, I'm sure you were a hit with the ladies" he laughed and you asked what was funny. Steve pulled out his wallet and showed you some photos. Photos from a long time ago of a small skinny man...your mouth gaped wide open when you realised it was Steve.

"That's what I looked like...you wanna say that again?" He teased, your finger lingered on his face.

"You were really cute. And I'm assuming you've always been so sweet, I'm sure if the right girl was around she would have appreciated you" you told him, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. You cleared your throat to break the tension, "Steve I'm really sorry...but I don't like French food, would you be okay going to a burger joint?"

His pearly whites gleamed, "you couldn't have said anything more perfect"

Steve was walking you back to your room, you two hadn't stopped talking since the diner.

"First kiss? Don't get jealous but his name was Steve as well. I was 11 and playing spin the bottle with some of my friends. I had the biggest crush on him, he had the sexiest leg warmers" you giggled at your joke but Steve didn't understand so you googled it for him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't rely on reference humour, did you adjust well at first?"

"Well, sort of. Seeing all the new technology was a shock but the people..."

"Rude?"

"No, they're the exact same actually" he laughed.

"Sorry if I'm asking too many questions, it's not often that you meet someone that has lived in a decade 40 years your senior" you apologised and reached your door. You weren't ready to go to sleep yet.

"It's fine, it's good to know that you're actually interested in me, you know...before all of this" he pointed to his muscles. Your eyes lingered on his bicep for a moment too long. The thoughts running through your mind would be too inappropriate if you were living in the 40s.

"Um. Sorry, don't mean to stare. I had a fantastic time tonight Steve thank you so much. I almost don't want it to end" hint hint. Steve smiled and gulped, he was really nervous and not used to being so emotional. He lives and breathes work, it's different for him to let his hair down.

"Doll, I would love to kiss you right now but according to-. According to Tony, I have to wait until the third date, is that true at all?" The way he was leaning against the door with those building muscles sent you wild.

"The third date usually means...sex" you tried thinking of a safer word to use without awakening Stark.

"Oh! Oh my. I'm so sorry, I wouldn't-I means I would-but it's disrespectful to expect that so soon especially if you don't know each other-"

"Steve it's fine, I take no offence" you rubbed his arm, "I will accept that kiss though" you spoke as you moved closer. Steve's lips were moving in sync with yours, a nice sweet kiss to end the night on.

"Ooooh" you both heard from nearby, Tony had awakened and was eating popcorn.


End file.
